Organizational and technological challenges arise during the creation, maintenance, and loading of data warehouses and business intelligence tools. This is because multiple experts in multiple organizations are typically involved in the modeling, extracting, transforming, and reporting of the data. Business requirements regarding data reporting are specified by business analysts, who typically have little or no technical knowledge about implementing a data warehouse. Data modelers are tasked with deriving a data model that organizes data to facilitate the specified data reporting. Extract, transform, and load (ETL) developers are concerned with populating the data warehouse in an efficient manner. This may require changes to the data model. If the data model is changed at this point in the process, the personnel changing the data model may not have had direct communication with the business analysts who will be the end users of the data warehouse, meaning that the solution may not be optimized with the end user in mind. Further, a significant amount of time is required for the business analyst to communicate the reporting requirements to the data modeler and for the ETL personnel to develop and implement the data warehouse.